Between the Shelves
by thekinglystar
Summary: Muggle/Non-magic AU: Victoire Weasley lives a very boring, routine life working at an old bookstore. One day an old boyfriend arrives and shakes up her life a bit getting her out of her rut.


Written for the School of Prompts Challenge ― 1.1 Use your word set (vague, song, rut) in a drabble/oneshot of at least 300 words.

Written for The Dinner Table Challenge Round 2

Prompt: Books

Character: Victoire Weasley

A/N: Muggle/Non-magic AU

* * *

It was safe to say Victoire Weasley was in a rut; her entire life was a simple never-ending routine: get up, shower, get dressed, lock up her flat, go get coffee and breakfast, and go to work. Since graduating from university her life had become completely uninteresting. She grew apart from all of her friends except for Phoebe Burley whom she had known since she was ten. She had not dated anyone since her second year at university, no one ha been able to keep her interest after a date or two. A night out just meant being out of the house, nothing exciting like going to a bar or a party, just going into town and running errands. A typical night involved her being curled up on the couch with a cup of hot tea and a good book. Yes this was the exciting life of Victoire Weasley.

It was another typical, clouding morning when Victoire's life finally took an exciting turn. She entered the old bookstore she and Phoebe (grudgingly while she looked for other work) worked at and set her bag down behind the counter. "So you and me tonight ―" Phoebe began to describe another vague, blind date she wante to set the two of them up on only to be cut off by Victoire.

"No! No more blind dates," she shook her hea putting in her headphones to block out Phoebe as she grabbed the cart with books for her to shelf.

Approximately two hours later Teddy Lupin entered the shop. He walked over to the counter looking for an employee to help him find the book his grandmother sent him on an errand for. He cleared his throat and looked around the counter and entire front of the store for an employee again. He sighed, pulled the list of books out of his pocket, and started wandering the store hoping he would find them.

Ten minutes later he saw a blonde young woman putting away books. He walked over to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me find these books." She didn't turn around or answer him. He frowned not happy with how he was being ignored by everyone in the store. He sighed and turned away planning on leaving and going to another store when he noticed her headphones. He gave her the benefit of the doubt figuring she simply could not hear him instead of choosing to ignore him. He tapped her on the shoulder causing the girl to turn around.

At the tap on her shoulder Victoire turned around and removed her headphones, only to drop the stack of books in her arms when she saw the face of the customer. Before her stood her old boyfriend Teddy Lupin. "Teddy?" she asked not sure if she was so bored she was now seeing things, the last she had heard he had been traveling abroad.

"Victoire?"

"Oh my gosh it's goo to see you again!" she exclaimed hugging him. The two had ended on amiable terms only breaking up because of the long distance between the two universities they were attending. "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too," he chuckled, hugging her back before handing her the list of books. He then picked up the stack she had dropped while she looked over the list. "My grandmother asked me to get her these." He handed her back the stack which she set down on the nearby cart. She then began to walk around the store collecting the books he needed.

"So you still live with your grandmother then?" she asked grabbing the first book on the list.

"Yes, what about you? Do you still live with your folks?" he asked taking the book from her.

"No I moved out after graduation. I have my own flat not to far from here," she shook her head. "What are you doing back here? The last I heard you were traveling to Turkey or somewhere like that."

"The last place I went to was France. I never went to Turkey or anywhere close to there," he chuckled shaking his head. "I got a little bored traveling by myself, Paris isn't that fun of a city by yourself. I figured it was as good of a time as any to come home."

"Oh," she replied brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she grabbed another book not quite sure what to say in response. "Well it's good to have you back."

"Did you miss me?" he asked teasingly as she grabbed the last of the books on the list. She chose not to answer simply walking over the the register and begin ringing up the books.

She was finishing ringing up the books when he asked, "Would you um maybe like to catch up sometime? Like really catch up, not awkwardly talk while you're working. Perhaps over coffee?"

"Hmm... How about lunch today? Would that work for you?" she asked getting an eager nod from him in response. "My break is in two hours if you want to meet at the cafe around the corner," she suggested handing him his change and receipt.

"Sounds good," he nodded taking his purchases and heading out the door. "Bye, Tori, see you in a couple hours."

"Bye!" she called after him a huge smile spreading across her cheeks at her old nickname.

It was at that moment Phoebe chose to return from wherever she had disappeared to. "Was that who I thought it was?" she asked receiving only a nod from Victoire in response. "So?" she asked pressing her friend for details.

"We're just meeting for lunch in a couple hours, no big deal," she shrugged putting her headphones back in and going back to restocking and reorganizing shelves.

For the next two hours Victoire was very distracted and unproductive as she eagerly awaited her lunch date. She was leaning against the counter, humming along to the song currently playing on her phone staring at the clock when a customer cleared his throat and waved his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh sorry about that, how can I help you?" she asked removing her headphones and finally attending to the customer. After doing so she grabbed her bag, put away her phone and headphones, and dashed out the door. "See you in an hour!" she called over her shoulder to Phoebe. Phoebe only smiled and shook her head at the silly antics of her best friend as she waved goodbye.


End file.
